Highschool of the Dead: Dragonborn
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: After telling Takashi to take care of Rei, Saeko runs off into the horde of Them alone and is separated from the group. After falling injured, Saeko is rescued by a stranger not of this world and possesses unbridled power and a sense of right and wrong. Watch as the Dragonborn takes the fight to Them and aids Takashi's group in their survival. Rated T for the moment.
1. A Costly Mistake

Highschool of the Dead: Dragonborn

…

**Chapter One: A Costly Mistake**

**The Summit of Apocrypha.**

At the Summit of Hermaeus Mora's realm of Oblivion, Apocrypha, two individuals faced each other. One clad in royal purple robes wearing a mask seemingly made of golden metal shaped in the sinuous limbs & appendages of a cephalopod. The other was clad in black armour composed of dark metal chainmail and plate segments with the dark leather and cloth in some places. The man also wore a dark full helmet that had the symbol of a white dragon embossed on the forehead and beneath the helm glinted a pair of purple eyes the colour of amethyst gemstones.

Both men stared at each other for a moment before the robed and masked man spoke in a deep resonating voice. "Here we are, Dovahkiin. At the Summit of Apocrypha, to decide the fate of Nirn," he said addressing his opponent. His opponent didn't say anything, he merely drew from his back a simple but no less magnificent looking sword with the blade the colour of dark smoke and the hilt made of darker metal. A large flawless ruby was embedded in the centre of the guard. The pommel in the shape of a dragon baring its teeth with rubies for eyes.

The robed and masked man tilted his head slightly before commenting, "And here I thought we were going to have a civilised discussion before this," he commented carelessly as though he knew this would be his opponent's reaction. "Very well. If you're so eager to die, then let us begin!" he said as he pulled from his hip, a large bladed and single edged sword and materialising in his other hand a green staff seemingly made of tentacles as well.

'Dovahkiin' held his sword in both hands ready to fight. The robed/masked man then bellowed out three loud words.

**MUL QAH DIIV!**

In a flash of light, the robed/masked man was encased in golden glowing translucent armour adorned with spikes and edges, giving him a draconic look almost. Dovahkiin took in a breath before shouting the same words as his opponent.

**MUL QAH DIIV!**

Then Dovahkiin too was encased in glowing golden translucent armour, same as his enemy. His enemy gave a short laugh before saying, **"So, you too have learned all the Words to possess this power? This will be interesting!"** he said before charging towards Dovahkiin who charged at him too.

Each of them swung their swords at the other and there was an almighty boom as the blades of their swords collided with one another. Sparks flew as blades clashed and grinded against each other as the two men fought each other. Dovahkiin shouted another three words.

**SU GRAH DUN!**

A small tempest of wind encircled Dovahkiin's sword and he began striking harder and faster at his opponent, even inflicting a few wounds on the man. The robed/masked man did not cry out in pain instead he only shouted once more.

**WULD NAH KEST!**

The robed/masked man zoomed over to another part of the Summit and his weapons disappeared in a flash and his hands were filled with lightning. Dovahkiin turned to face his enemy and sprinted at his enemy with a speed that would make many athletes jealous, especially given he was wearing such heavy looking armour.

The robed/masked man simply cast streams of lightning from his hands at Dovahkiin. The streams of arcane energy collided with Dovahkiin, but he simply kept charging forward at his opponent. Then the robed/masked man shouted three words just as Dovahkiin shouted the same three words as well.

**STRUN BAH QO!**

Then there was a roar of howling winds and torrential rain and thunder and lightning filled the skies as those words were bellowed out by the two combatants. Tornadoes filled the skies and began ripping up everything in the realm, the murky waters of Apocrypha churned and frothed into a seething mess.

Still, both combatants fought on, uncaring of the devastation caused by their actions. Then in the heavens of Apocrypha, a roiling mass of tentacles and eyes looked down at the summit and a deep voice filled with anger spoke.

"_**YOU FOOLS! I WILL NOT SUFFER THE DEVASTATION OF MY REALM! I BANISH YOU BOTH!" **_roared the voice and streaking down from the heavens, were sinuous tentacles and appendages that wrapped around the fighters and dragged them up into the heavens.

…

**The streets of Tokonosu City.**

Saeko breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Saya's mother and her helpers help Takashi and the rest of the group over the wire. She hadn't wanted to split herself from the group, but Rei had taken a nasty fall from the Humvee when it crashed against the wire fence and Saeko knew Takashi would do everything he can to protect her. Saeko smiled slightly at her predicament; the feelings that Takashi and Rei shared ran deep between the, despite the heavy scar tissue they had to carve through, Saeko knew they'd work it out between them. And it would make it easier if she weren't there to cause friction between the two.

Turning away from the scene, Saeko began walking down the street before her at a hurried pace. This area was unfamiliar to her, but it looked much the same as everywhere else due to the carnage wrought by 'Them'. Buildings were torn apart or being gutted by raging fires. And there was so much blood. The life fluids of the living coated the streets and walls like a thick repulsive oily paint. Streets were littered with debris, trash and vehicles; most vehicles were broken beyond repair, and even those still worked were nothing more than magnets for Them to draw to with the engine noise.

Saeko was passing by a convenience store and she felt her stomach rumble in annoyance at the lengthy period without food. The door was shattered and barely hanging by a hinge as Saeko stepped inside the deserted store and began to search for food. Softly treading down the aisles, Saeko had salvaged a knapsack to hold whatever she could scavenge from this place. How long would it be until she found something edible again? Much of Tokonosu had lost power due building simply being destroyed by looters and fires. It wouldn't be long before the perishable foods spoiled, and the non-perishables would be snatched up by desperate survivors in the onset of panic at the shortage of food supplies.

Annoyed at the lack of options, Saeko found a few honeybuns, a packet of crisps and two bottles of Coca-Cola. Not exactly a nutritious meal, but there weren't any other options with the store mostly empty and everything else had spoiled or was taken by other survivors. Saeko exited the store, but not before emptying the cash register which had mercifully been untouched. Saeko told herself _'It isn't like anyone will need it here, and who knows if I need this elsewhere?'_

A distant rumble of thunder overhead made itself known. Taking a quick glance outside, Saeko saw the darkening clouds that threatened a deluge of precipitation. The tell-tale flashes of lightning also indicated the level of the storm. As Saeko weighed her options, the low growling moans of Them alerted her. Turning to see where the sounds of Them had come from, Saeko found two, a man and a woman who had perhaps once been a couple before becoming Them. Her bokken in her hand, Saeko felt the pure rush of excitement flood her veins as she quickly dashed across the floor and with two swift crushing blows, she felled Them easily. Once They had been dealt with, Saeko felt a little annoyed; it had been over too quick. Sighing to herself, Saeko left the store and prepared to find somewhere to bunker down for the night until morning.

Taking out one of the honeybuns and turning it over in her hand, Saeko gave a wry smile before digging into the sweet sticky pastry. Demolishing it in seconds, Saeko licked her fingers clean and gave a sigh of relief; it wasn't exactly a meal she had in mind, but it did help stave off the gnawing hunger she'd had since this morning. Already a light drizzling rain had started to hit the streets of Tokonosu City and the ever-growing rumble of thunder growled in the skies. Saeko felt herself chill slightly and cursing the misfortune of not having an umbrella or even rain-proof coat, she hurried down the streets, hopeful she could find some suitable shelter.

Then the loud scream of a child alerted Saeko. "HELP!" Her sense of right and wrong kicking in, Saeko followed the tiny cries for help and found a little girl hiding a trash can, quivering with fear.

"Hey there," Saeko said to the little girl softly. "Are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down in front of the child. "What's your name? Where are you parents?" she also asked.

The girl sniffled unhappily and tried to say, "They're…. They're," she tried to say and Saeko shushed her gently.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything," Saeko said to the girl softly. "Do you have any family nearby?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, alright, let's go find them," Saeko said with a smile and the girl quickly stood up and jogged away with Saeko quickly following her. The little girl weaved her way through the debris with Saeko struggling to keep up. Suddenly the girl turned down an alley and Saeko sprinted after her wanting to yell out a warning, but hesitated for fear of attracting Them.

"Well, well? Nice work, kid, you brought us a good one this time," said a sinister voice and standing in a cul-de-sac were a group of men. They were well-armed enough and wearing rough clothing and had leering grins on their faces. Saeko tried to go back the way she came, but found her escape blocked by two other men who grinned at her evilly. Cursing her luck, Saeko weighed her options, trying to calculate the odds of getting of this mess alive.

"Ooh, you're a nice looking one, ain't ya?" sniggered one of the men, licking his lips lewdly making Saeko recoil in disgust. "Don't try anything funny now, girlie, we don't want no accidents," the man said as he stalked towards her, holding a switchblade in his right hand. "Just hand over whatever ya got and come with us nice and quiet and we won't hurt ya," he reasoned. The man soon reached out with his left hand to grasp Saeko's shirt and that was when Saeko made her move. Thrusting her knee into the man's groin making the man give a pain-filled wheeze and fall to his knees, Saeko slammed her bokken down onto the man's head, a loud crack filling the air and a little blood staining the 'blade' of her weapon.

The other men all laughed and one of them said, "Hah! She's a feisty one! We're gonna have some real fun with this one!" he crowed as he surged forward with a metal pipe in his hands. Saeko already spun on her heel and smashed her bokken into the two thugs blocking her path. The pair fell to the ground dazed and with nasty bruises on their heads as Saeko fled the cul-de-sac and sprinted down the street with the group of thugs tailing her, yelling and whooping with excitement.

Then a loud crash of thunder and the rain began falling harder, soaking Saeko and making her clothes stick to her skin. Her teeth chattering with the sudden cold, Saeko ignored it and focused on escaping her pursuers who didn't seem like they'd give up the chase right now.

Jumping the railing of some stairs, Saeko landed awkwardly, almost falling to the ground, but she turned her stumbling into a forward roll before getting back onto her feet and continued running. A loud bang and something whistling past her ear, alert Saeko that one of her pursuers was armed with a gun. Zigzagging in an effort to throw off the shooter's aim, Saeko felt her heart pounding and her legs burning with exertion as she ran through the rain filled streets. It was only adrenaline and desperation that was keeping Saeko going. Taking a hurried look over her shoulder, she saw her pursuers were still after her. But that moment it took to look over her shoulder would cost Saeko.

Slamming into a short rail fence, Saeko tipped over the railing and fell a good ten feet down onto the ground below. Landing on her back, Saeko gasped out in pain and for a moment, she thought she heard something snap. Struggling to lift herself, before falling back down, Saeko could hear the low growls of Them approaching and she could not lift herself up to defend herself.

As her vision blurred and darkness began to creep in on the edges of her vision, Saeko quietly accepted her fate before darkness claimed her.

…

Saeko's eyes suddenly snapped open and her breathing was frantic as she processed what had just happened; she had fallen and injured herself, enough so that she could not move properly and a group of Them approached. Looking at her surroundings, Saeko recognised that she was inside a shrine, one of the many shrines that littered the landscape of Tokonosu. A soft warm light filled the shrine and brought with it some warmth which was a pleasant change from the chilly rain.

With a grunt of exertion, Saeko slowly lifted herself to sitting position and she suddenly realised that she was currently shirtless, with only her bra covering her modesty. Wondering where her shirt was and who it was that had removed said shirt, Saeko looked around. Then the quiet sound of metal clinking and clanking alerted her and Saeko turned her head to see a strange sight.

Standing before her was a knight of some sort; his armour was seemingly made of onyx black chainmail and plate with dark leather in some places. The helmet was of simple design made of the same metal as the armour and on the forehead was a white diamond shaped dragon. A satchel hung by the knight's left hip, as did a strange looking hatchet. Saeko also spied the hilt of a sword over the knight's right shoulder with the snarling head of a black rubied-eyed dragon for a pommel.

Saeko felt a moment of panic before it was replaced with confusion; who on earth was this person and why on earth would they wear something that had long fallen out of use by most people?

The knight walked over to Saeko and got down on one knee to look at her. Through the eye-slits of the knight's helm, she could see the faint glimmer of violet eyes.

The knight then raised gauntleted hands up to Saeko's temples and what surprised her was that both gauntlets were wreathed in pale glowing blue light. A moment of panic filled her and she tried to move back, but the knight placed his hands on her temples. Saeko then felt a strange sense of another presence in her mind and she could feel the presence sifting through her.

"_Don't be afraid,"_ said a calm stoic voice in Saeko's mind and Saeko realised that the knight meant her no harm and she relaxed. After a moment, the knight retracted his hands and he spoke in Japanese.

"Greetings to you, I apologise if I alarmed you with that spell, but I needed a way to learn your language quickly," the knight explained in a calm stoic voice which echoed slightly through his helmet.

"Magic?" Saeko asked and the knight nodded and replied, "Aye, just a simple mind-spell, but a useful one," he said.

"Where are we? How did you find me?" Saeko then asked.

"I found myself this in strange realm of yours and I found you accosted by some undead creatures," replied the knight. "After I dealt with them, I tended to your injuries and brought you this shrine where we can hopefully rest until the storm passes," he said.

"Who are you?" Saeko asked the burning question on her mind.

"I don't have a name, but most call me Dragonborn."

"Dragon-born? What kind of name is that?" Saeko asked in confusion.

"That's a tale for another time," replied her rescuer. "You need your rest. I have some provisions if you are hungry," he offered as he dug through the satchel on his hip and brought out some hunks of cheese, dried meat and bread. Saeko graciously took the small provisions and nibbled on the hunk of cheese. The explosion of flavour that hit Saeko's tongue made her give a moan of pleasure and she ate the cheese, bread and dried meat quickly. Suddenly realising that she was still shirtless, Saeko asked, "Where's my shirt?"

"Ah, apologies for that," Dragonborn said awkwardly. "I needed to see the extent of your injuries, so I had to remove your shirt," he explained. "Your shirt is still a little wet from the rain, but I do have a spare tunic if you want it," he offered as he dug through his satchel again and pulled out a simple tunic.

Giving a murmur of thanks, Saeko slipped the tunic on and felt the soft warm cloth slide over her skin making her shiver slightly.

"Thank you, for rescuing me," Saeko said to Dragonborn gratefully. "Such chivalry rare today," she added sardonically.

"It would seem so," replied Dragonborn. "Would you mind telling me who you are, and what has befallen this land?" he asked respectfully.

"My name is Saeko Busujima," Saeko said and she proceeded to tell Dragonborn the story of how everything had been normal one day, then a nightmare the next and the subsequent fall of the world and its governments.

Outside the shrine where Saeko and her saviour sheltered, the storm raged and thunder filled the skies and rain lashed down onto the ground. The shambling hordes of Them wandered mindlessly around to the noise of the thunder and whatever survivors remained of Tokonosu took sheltered where they could find it, holding out onto whatever hope remained.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There, first chapter of this done and dusted. Hopefully it's up to par and while it's a little short, it does set the stage a little. I know some of you remember that I had a Highschool of the Dead/Elder Scrolls crossover, but it kinda ran out of steam and I lost interest in it and I then took it down. I guess I was trying to find the right formula for this crossover and I think I found it with this one. If anyone asks, yes this story is similar to a Highschool of the Dead story called Accepting Her Demons where Saeko ran off into the hordes of Them alone and was separated from the group and met a stranger who accepted her dark side, but also encouraged it. That particular story inspired me to write this, so I will be taking some cues out of the story, but hopefully I'll change some things to make it different. Some ideas I have involve crossing over into Game of Thrones, Witcher, Fallout and Doom. Still working that out as I go, so time will tell if I do incorporate what I have planned into this story.**

**Anyway, not much other to say, so I'll leave this here and please do let me know what you all thought of this chapter/story, I do want some feedback as it will encourage me to write more.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. A Cultural Exchange

**Highschool of the Dead: Dragonborn**

**Chapter 2: A Cultural Exchange**

…

Saeko told Dragonborn everything she knew of what had befallen Tokonosu, the whole world really. Of how just a couple of days ago, everything had been perfectly normal but then They arrived. Dragonborn had listened patiently, asking questions where he needed clarification. One of the questions he asked was what _They_ were. Saeko had done her best to explain what the hordes of _Them _but she admitted that she did not know where _They _had come from or what created _Them_. The best explanation Saeko could give Dragonborn was that _They_ were the corpses of living people come back to life, attacking and eating the living, and anyone that was bitten by one soon became one of _Them_ themselves.

Dragonborn had nodded his helmed head at this and remarked that he might need to examine one to ascertain for himself what _They_ were. He then asked what _Their _weaknesses were and the best way to fight _Them_.

Saeko explained to Dragonborn that removing or destroying _Their_ heads worked and burning _Them _to ash worked as well. She also said that _They _couldn't see very well, nor did they have a sense of smell, but _They_ were drawn to sounds, even the smallest one could alert _Them_. Dragonborn nodded his head at this saying that was what he found as well when he first found her.

"So, what were you doing before I found you?" Dragonborn then asked Saeko who glanced down at the floor feeling a little embarrassed.

"I got separated from my friends whom I was travelling with to safety," the indigo-haired girl replied. "We had run into a very large group of _Them._ I volunteered to draw the horde away from my friends, despite some protests. I drew some of _Them_ away from the group, but not enough," she said.

"Are your friends alright?" Dragonborn asked her softly.

"They are. I know they are," said Saeko confidently. "They were rescued by Saya's mother and her followers," she added.

"But the horde of _Them_ prevented you from re-joining your friends," Dragonborn observed rather than asked. Saeko nodded her sadly at this.

"I told my friends I would meet up with them at Saya's parents' house, but I was accosted."

"Bandits and looters?" Saeko looked up sharply at this, surprised at how her saviour knew.

"How did you…?" she tried to ask when Dragonborn cut her off.

"A logical assumption that with the breakdown of civil law and order, people with less than altruistic ideals would band together and take advantage of the chaos," the warrior said. "With no-one to enforce the law, gangs of bandits and looters are free to take whatever they want with impunity," he added.

"You seem very knowledgeable of such things," Saeko remarked.

"I've seen it happen back in my own world," said Dragonborn. "With the Civil War going on, opportunistic bandit gangs took advantage of the situation and attacked & raided with impunity," he explained.

"A civil war?" Saeko latched onto that. "There was a war going on where you're from?" she asked.

"Aye. Between the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks," replied Dragonborn. "With the Thalmor in the shadows, pulling the strings," he said with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"The Thalmor? Who are they? And who are the Imperial Legion and the Stormcloaks?" Saeko asked.

"The Thalmor are the ruling body of the Altmer, High Elves, of the Summerset Isles," said Dragonborn. "The Imperial Legion is the official army of the Empire of Tamriel and the Stormcloaks are Nord rebels led by Ulfric Stormcloak who wants Skyrim to be independent of the Empire," he added.

"High… elves? Nords?" Saeko repeated.

Dragonborn hummed in contemplation before speaking. "I take it there are no such things as elves here," he commented and Saeko shook her head in response.

"Well there are seven recorded elven races: High Elves that I mentioned; the Dunmer or Dark elves; Bosmer or the wood elves; the Dwemer or Dwarves; Orsimer or Orcs and the Maomer or Sea Elves," Dragonborn explained to her. "Then there are the human races: Nords, Redguards, Imperials and Bretons," he then said.

"And which are you? Are you one of the elves or humans?" Saeko asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Dragonborn said shrugging his armoured shoulders. "I've never been sure what race I belong to," he added.

Saeko then asked, "What do you look like?" She wanted to know if only for some peace of mind that her saviour was a living being.

Dragonborn hummed in thought before putting his hand under the chin of his helmet, undoing the strap that held his helmet to his head. Unbuckling the strap and pulling off his helmet with one hand, Dragonborn revealed his face to Saeko.

Saeko couldn't help but stare. She hadn't expected her saviour to be… well… _handsome._ He had pale alabaster skin that its fair share of scars showing he was a veteran warrior. Short silver-blonde hair crowned his head with bristles of silver-blonde gracing his strong jaw. A nose that was neither too large nor too small. Then there were his eyes… they were like amethyst gemstones that seemed to glow with an inner fire. She could stare into eyes like those for days…

"Satisfied?" Saeko gave a slight jump at Dragonborn's voice and winced almost immediately at moving so suddenly.

"Are you alright?" Dragonborn's strong handsome face shifted into one of concern. Saeko felt flattered that this perfect handsome stranger was concerned about her wellbeing.

"I'm fine," she said trying to look stoic. "Just hurts to move is all," she added trying to wave it off.

"There's no call to act tough," Dragonborn said firmly, but not in a manner that was condescending. It was more reproachful than that. "If it hurts to move then let me help you," he added.

Saeko gave a smile and replied, "Are you saying that just to get me to take my shirt off in front of you?" she said with a sly smile on her lips.

A slight hint of red dusted Dragonborn's pale cheeks but he firmly said, "I'm simply concerned for your welfare, milady. I would certainly not have ill intentions toward your person, nor would I take advantage of you in this state."

Saeko smiled at those words, feeling pleased that she got under her saviour's skin a little but did not press any further. "Thank you all the same, Dragonborn-san," she said to him kindly and respectfully. "I am hurting a little," she added sheepishly.

"I have some healing potions," Dragonborn said as he dug through his satchel and pulled out a small vial of red liquid. "This is one I brewed myself; a healing and regenerative potion. It'll heal some of your wounds and encourage your body to heal faster," he explained.

"Oh, thank you," Saeko took the offered the vial and looked at it apprehensively. "What does it taste like?" she asked tentatively.

"If I could make it taste better, I would," said Dragonborn shrugging his shoulders slightly. "But if you don't want it, I understand." He reached to take the bottle from Saeko.

"No! It's fine," Saeko said quickly. "Most medicines aren't pleasant tasting anyway," she added jokingly before popping the cork and slowly drank down the red mixture. Shuddering at the bitter taste but swallowing it down, Saeko handed back the now empty vial and almost immediately she could feel her pain lessen and her injuries knitting themselves together. Saeko yawned slightly, feeling a little drowsy.

"I feel a little… sleepy," she said softly. Almost falling over, Saeko felt herself be caught by Dragonborn who whispered to her gently, "It's alright. I'll be here when you wake up…" And Saeko soon feel asleep.

…

Dragonborn watched as Saeko fell asleep from the effects of the healing and regenerative potion mixture. He felt a little bad not warning her about the side effect, but that couldn't be helped. He had long developed an immunity to such potion effects such as drowsiness, so giving such a potion to someone else, the thought simply didn't cross his mind.

As Saeko snored softly, her mouth agape slightly, Dragonborn took the time to look over his gear. He still had much of his weaponry that he had taken with him for his battle against Miraak, and it was fortunate he still had a few potions in his satchel. He still had some provisions but if what his new friend had told him, food supplies would become scarce soon enough and would need to be rationed or stockpiled carefully to avoid or perhaps merely delay starvation.

Then there was the threat of _Them._ Having only encountered a few of these things from when he rescued Saeko, Dragonborn could say that he hadn't seen anything like _Them _in his life. At first glance they didn't seem as dangerous as Draugr or Skeletons, however the idea of being bitten by one of _Them _and becoming one of _Them_ was pause for thought. It reminded Dragonborn of how vampires and werewolves spread their respective condition via bite on their victims, or in some cases, willing subjects to create more of their kind. Dragonborn wondered if there was Daedric or supernatural activity involved; a lot of unknowns in this regard. He'd have to examine one of _Them_ to ascertain the cause.

But that would have to wait for the moment. Dragonborn decided to do some scouting around the area for any threats, be it from _Them_ or living people with less than noble intentions. Putting his helmet back on and standing to his feet, Dragonborn then exited the shrine and entered the lashing rains. Over the sounds of the rain and thunder, he could hear the low groaning of the undead wretches that wandered about mindlessly to the sound of the storm. Drawing his sword slowly with the barest sound of metal scraping leather and wood, Dragonborn stalked towards the nearest of the undead. The blade of his sword dark and smoky, almost eager to taste battle.

Swinging his sword at the undead wretch's neck, Dragonborn sliced off the creature's head.

"Time to make a mess!"

…

_**Takagi Estate.**_

Takashi looked out the window into the darkened city that was being lashed by the storm. He was still thinking about today's events. Saeko had run off into the shambling horde of _Them_ to draw _Them_ away from the group when they had become trapped at the wire fence. Whilst the swordswoman had drawn some of the shambling creatures, it hadn't been enough as there were still plenty of _Them _encroaching on the group. But it wasn't until Saya's mother, Yuriko Takagi and her followers had rescued them and got them to safety. But Saeko had been separated from the group and it would've been suicidal to run back through the horde to the group.

Before she had even run off into the horde, Saeko had said what could've been her last words to Takashi.

"_Take care of Rei."_

Those four words struck Takashi in the heart harder than anything. He'd had a feeling that Saeko may have harboured feelings for him, but in sacrificing herself, she had given Takashi a chance to live with Rei.

If Saeko was indeed gone forever, Takashi would follow her last request to take care of Rei as best he could. He knew that there was some deep issues between him and Rei, but he was confident that he and Rei could work through it and come out stronger for it together.

Rei was currently resting in the large bed. Nurse Shizuka had applied some ointment to Rei's injured back from when she had fallen from the Humvee. The application of the ointment was painful for Rei, but it was for the best as the ointment would allow her to recover quicker.

Kohta was nearby polishing the guns they had borrowed from Shizuka's friend's locker. Alice was snoring gently in a chair nearby with Zeke in her lap. Saya was off talking with her parents about who knows what. Nurse Shizuka had wandered off somewhere in the estate, presumably to resupply their medical supplies.

Takashi stared out the window when Kohta got his attention. "Komuro, are you okay?" Takashi looked at the tubby young boy and said to him, "Yeah. I'm fine, Hirano. Just thinking."

"You're thinking about Busujima-senpai, aren't you?" Kohta said knowingly.

"Is it that obvious?" Takashi said with a chuckle. "I shouldn't have let her run off alone!" he declared bitterly. "What if she's hurt out there?" he asked.

"Busujima-senpai can handle herself, Komuro," said Kohta. "And if she's smart, she'll ditch that bokken for some real firepower!" he added.

Takashi gave a wry chuckle at the gun-otaku. "Not everyone's a crack shot like you, Hirano," he said with a smile. "We use what we're comfortable using," he added sagely.

"Still… what if Saeko is out there still? What if she's injured, or…" Takashi trailed not wanting to contemplate the thought of Saeko becoming one of _Them._

"Don't second guess yourself, Komuro!" Kohta chided. "Second guessing things and thinking too much about what-ifs are gonna get you killed!" he warned. "Busujima-senpai is probably out there bunkering down somewhere for the night until the storm passes. She'll back with us before you know it!" he said confidently.

Takashi nodded, heartened by the sharpshooter's words. "Yeah, you're right! Saeko's probably still alive, and she might even come back with some help," he said with a smile.

"Heheh… maybe an American Marine beside her?" Kohta joked making Takashi smile at the joke as well.

Looking back out the window, Takashi sighed softly and whispered to himself, _"You better be okay, Saeko. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt out there!"_

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: there, the second chapter of this done and dusted! I apologise if this is a little short, but I couldn't think of anything more to write, but at least I got something out, didn't I? It's not much other than a filler chapter but hopefully the next chapter will have some character development and maybe even some action sequences of Saeko working with Dragonborn.**

**So, that's about it really for this chapter. Not much else to say. But there is one thing; I'm finally gonna try my hand at writing a Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls crossover. I already have one as a oneshot, but I'm gonna try my hand at writing a full-blown crossover and the characters I'm going to use are Aegon VI and Rhaenys II Targaryen/Martell and I'm thinking of making the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin as a separate character. I've got it in my head that Aegon, Rhaenys and Dragonborn each fill a role in their group; Aegon would be the warrior and smith, Rhaenys would be the thief and assassin and Dragonborn would be the mage. Kinda like a triumvirate.**

**And I'm thinking in the style of the A Song of Ice & Fire books, the chapters would be character POVs e.g. Aegon I, Rhaenys I, Dragonborn I and so on. First chapter might not be like that, it'd be the introductory chapter of Helgen, but from then on there, it'd be POV chapters. At least that's what I have in my head, it might be completely different when I finally put it to paper**

**I've set up a romance poll for Aegon and once I feel it's high enough, I'll set one up for Rhaenys. So, feel free to cast your vote on the romance poll on who you want Aegon to be with. So far, the poll results are Daenerys Targaryen in the lead with Aela the Huntress in second place followed by Arianne Martell in third place. Personally, I'm rooting for Aela as I've got good ideas regarding her and I'm not saying it because I don't like Daenerys/Dany, but I really disliked the final season's handling of Dany's character and it's kinda poisoned her for me. But I'm confident I can not do what D&D and George have done with Dany's character and if the romance leans towards Dany then I'm happy to do it :-D.**

**Anyways, I'm rambling so I'll just leave this here.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	3. The Sword and the Dead

**Highschool of the Dead: Dragonborn**

…

**Chapter 3: The Sword & the Dead.**

Saeko's eye fluttered open and was greeted with rays of morning sunlight peeking in through the window, creeping up her face. Mumbling slightly, Saeko sat up and wiped away the remnants of drool on her chin. Rubbing her eyes so that she was more awake, she groaned to herself as she felt the pressure of having a bra on for too long getting to her. Slipping off the tunic Dragonborn had given her, then unclipping the bra, Saeko heaved a sigh of relief as she felt the pressure on her chest was released. Laying back down on the mat, Saeko still felt a little drowsy and nearly fell back asleep when the door to the shrine opened. Looking up, Saeko saw Dragonborn standing in the doorway to the shrine, still wearing his helmet that concealed his otherwise handsome features to her.

"Dragonborn-san!" Saeko greeted him. Saeko suddenly blushed as she released she was without a shirt, she quickly covered her bare breasts with her hands. "Sorry! I-I…" she tried to say.

"It's alright," Dragonborn cut her off. "Nudity doesn't offend me, and I'm not a stranger to the female form," he said to her. "But I will give you a moment to look decent," he then added as he went back outside and closed the door.

Smiling slightly at the show of consideration her saviour had given her, Saeko slipped the soft tunic back on and folded up her bra neatly beside her. "You can come back in, now," Saeko called out and the door opened again to reveal Dragonborn.

"Are you alright? Anything hurting?" Dragonborn asked her as he squatted down to sit opposite her.

"I'm a little drowsy, but nothing hurts, thankfully," said Saeko. "That potion of yours really worked wonders," she added gratefully.

"I'm glad it did, although I must apologise for not telling you the side effects of it," Dragonborn said apologetically.

"It's nothing," Saeko said waving off her saviour's apology. "Where have you been?" she asked changing subjects and curious where the man had been.

"I was doing some scouting and taking care of any potential threats in the area," Dragonborn replied. "I also went back to the site where I found you and recovered this," he said as he pulled out the broken remains of a bokken.

Saeko gave a forlorn smile; she knew it was but a matter of time before her bokken would become damaged or broken beyond repair. But she was touched that her rescuer went back to retrieve it all the same.

"Thank you, Dragonborn-san," Saeko said to him gratefully. "I know my bokken is broken beyond repair, but it was still sweet of you to retrieve it for me," she added with a soft smile.

"If I had some tools, I'd be able to fix it for you," Dragonborn said. "But when I first brought you here, I came across a weapon that I think will suit your needs just as fine, if not better than before," he added as he stood to his feet and walked to the back of the shrine. Returning a moment later, Dragonborn held in his hands something that made Saeko's eyes light up in wonder.

It was a katana, and it did not look to be any ordinary katana either. The Kanjis on the black lacquered scabbard were ones signifying a master swordsmith's work. The hilt was made of carved ivory with a dragon's head on the pommel. Dragonborn drew the blade from the scabbard and Saeko's eyes had a dazzled look in them as she gazed upon the steel blade which spoke of being forged from high quality tamahagane steel, the proper steel for forging katanas. Engraved on the flat of the blade near the guard were kanjis that again signified the work of a master swordsmith.

Dragonborn held the blade out in one gauntleted hand and gave it an experimental swing, testing its weight. Dragonborn gave an approving nod before saying, "This is good steel. It should serve you well, Lady Saeko," he said. "But it's a little dull for my liking," he added with a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"Give me a moment," the armoured man said as he sat down and pulled from his satchel, a whetstone, a small bottle of oil and a rag. Saeko watched as Dragonborn sharpened the katana to his liking. A few minutes later, Dragonborn stopped and pulling off a gauntlet and running a fingertip along the edge and drawing a bead of blood, Dragonborn nodded and said, "Much better." Sheathing the blade, Dragonborn the offered the weapon to Saeko.

Saeko almost hesitated to take the blade from Dragonborn's hands; after a moment, she took the offered weapon from her rescuer's hands and felt a small rush of endorphins and excitement flood her veins as she held in her hands a real sword. Saeko felt her eyes grow damp as she said to Dragonborn, "Thank you, Dragonborn-kun," she said changing the honorific to something more personal. "You… you have no idea how valuable this is to me!" she declared. Dragonborn reached across and with his thumb, he gently wiped away a solitary tear that ran down Saeko's right cheek.

"You're welcome, Lady Saeko," the armoured man said to her. "I imagine such a weapon would prove extremely useful in your hands," he commented.

"Yes. It would. It will be," Saeko replied as she gazed at her new weapon with pride.

"I noticed you changed the honorific you call me to something else," Dragonborn then said making Saeko look up at him in surprise. "Is there a reason why?" he asked her.

Saeko blushed slightly before replying, "I changed the honorific to something more… personal, because you've done so much for me already without asking anything in return," she admitted. "You've proven yourself to be a worthy friend," she stated.

"Is that all we are? Friends?" Dragonborn asked casually. Saeko blushed at the question. "Apologies. I overstepped there," Dragonborn said quietly.

"N-No. It's fine," said Saeko with a soft smile, the blush still on her cheeks. She'd be lying if she thought of something of a more intimate relationship with her rescuer, even though she barely knew him for more than a day. But, Dragonborn had proven himself to be a good man already having rescued and healed her injuries and provided her a weapon that suited her skills. Add the fact that he was a handsome man beneath his helm, Saeko wouldn't be surprised if this man had suitors and potential mates lining up for the chance to be with him.

But then some creeping doubts crawled into Saeko's mind; the little whispering voice that told her what might happen if her saviour knew her true nature and that he might reject her. Saeko lost herself in those thoughts, when Dragonborn's voice interrupted those thoughts.

"Are you alright, Lady Saeko?" Saeko blinked and looked at Dragonborn; she wasn't certain, given that Dragonborn wore his helmet, but it seemed that he was concerned. "You're lost in thought," he remarked.

"It's nothing," Saeko said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Nothing's always something," Dragonborn replied.

Saeko gave a small giggle at that witty reply but said, "It's nothing. Really," she said.

"Well, I shan't pressure you, milady," Dragonborn said stoically. "Are you well enough to travel?" he asked her.

"I am, but I am a little hungry though," said Saeko.

"I was going to do some scavenging for some food," Dragonborn said to as he stood up and Saeko stood up with him. Saeko then took a moment to realise just how tall Dragonborn was; she was by no means short herself. In fact, people commented that Saeko was quite tall for a Japanese girl, 5 feet and 8.5 inches tall to be exact and wearing the high heeled combat boots borrowed from Nurse Shizuka's friend's wardrobe gave her a couple more inches. But Dragonborn seemed to dwarf Saeko in height; granted the armour he wore added to his height and mass, but Saeko suspected that her rescuer was still an impressive specimen of manhood. The indigo-haired swordswoman wondered if Dragonborn's body was as strong as his armour looked.

Dragonborn's voice interrupted Saeko's thoughts again. "I could use someone to watch my back. Do you wish to join me? Or go your own way?" he asked.

"Go my own way?" Saeko said.

Dragonborn nodded and said, "Aye. I thought since you are well enough to travel, you would go your own way to reunite with your friends," he said.

Saeko frowned at this. "I do desire to return to my friends," she admitted truthfully, feeling it would be pointless to lie to Dragonborn. "But you rescued and healed my injuries at risk to yourself and never asked anything in return," she then said. "For such a noble act, I am indebted to you and wish to repay your kindness," she added.

"You do not owe me anything," Dragonborn said to her calmly. "I did what any good person would do. To expect something of you in return is out of the question," he explained.

"As a daughter of the House Busujima, I could not face my ancestors without repaying the debt I owe to you," Saeko stated firmly. "Such an act would be seen as a disgrace to my family," she then said. "And as a daughter of the House Busujima, I intend to repay my debt and be true to my word," she declared boldly.

Dragonborn hummed in response and said, "Very well. If that is what you wish, then so be it."

Saeko smiled in response before speaking. "Shall we get going then?" she asked.

"In a moment," Dragonborn said. "If you're going to accompany me, you'll need some better equipment," he added.

"What's wrong with what I have?" Saeko asked, confused by what Dragonborn said.

"You'll need some armour to protect yourself with," Dragonborn replied as he dug through his satchel and pulled out a pair of leather bracers and a leather cuirass and offered them to her. "Put these on," he said to her, but not in a way that was a command.

Saeko slipped on the leather bracers, feeling them conform to her forearms and wrists snugly. Slipping the leather cuirass around her torso, Saeko shuddered slightly as she felt the hardened leather wrap around her, encasing her in a protective layer.

Dragonborn also gave Saeko a belt to attach her new weapon to. Wrapping the leather belt around her waist and attaching her newly acquired katana to her left hip, Saeko felt a small thrill run up her spine. She felt powerful, energised and like she could take on the world.

"Very nice," Dragonborn complimented Saeko making her blush a little. "And are you going to still use that? Or leave it here?" he suddenly asked pointing to the discarded bra on the floor. Saeko's cheeks went cherry red and she hastily snatched up the lingerie and stuffed the item into her belt. Dragonborn made no comment on the act and said, "Let's go."

Exiting the Shrine, Saeko fell into step beside Dragonborn as they left the area. Saeko then saw the burnt bodies of _Them_ in a pile and she looked at Dragonborn is askance. Seeing Saeko's questioning look, Dragonborn said to her, "My activities last night. I took care of this lot when _They_ encroached on this place while you were asleep," he explained. Saeko gave an "Ah" of understanding and decided not to press further into the matter; if anything, she was glad that the threat of _Them_ was taken care of in this area.

As they entered the limits of the inner city, Saeko looked around sadly at the buildings and blood coated streets of Tokonosu. If _They_ hadn't appeared at all, these streets would've been filled with traffic and people going about their daily lives and she would've still been at Fujimi Academy. Saeko shook her head roughly as those errant thoughts entered her head; it was no good dwelling on what things could've been. Such thoughts would get her killed.

"Are you alright?"

Saeko glanced at Dragonborn who once again seemed concerned for her wellbeing. "I'm fine, Dragonborn-kun," she said to him. "Just thinking about…" she trailed away softly.

"About what could've been if this undead threat didn't occur?" Dragonborn said for her. Saeko gave a brief chuckle.

"That obvious?" she asked and her saviour nodded which made Saeko chuckle more. "Yes. I was thinking about what life could've, would've, still been like if _They _hadn't shown up at all," she said.

"And what might your life have been like if you hadn't met me," Dragonborn then said. Saeko blinked, a little surprised at this sentence; if _They_ hadn't been around, would she still have met her saviour? It was not a fun thought to ponder and it led to some more not-so-fun thoughts entering her mind.

"Apologies," Dragonborn then said. "I do not wish to distract you," he added.

"It's nothing, Dragonborn-kun," Saeko replied with a soft smile. "Let's just continue on with our day," she said firmly. Dragonborn nodded in reply.

As they passed the burnt-out cars and buildings and walked past chewed up corpses of survivors who were unlucky enough to run into the ravenous hordes of _Them,_ Saeko placed one hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. So far, there had been no signs of _Them_, but the slightest sounds could draw _Them_ near and where there was one, a dozen more were nearby.

Sure enough, Saeko and Dragonborn heard the low wheezing groans and shuffling feet of _Them._ Dragonborn placed a hand to his sword, a finger resting on the dragon's head pommel.

"You said these creatures are drawn to sound, yes?" Dragonborn whispered quietly to Saeko and she nodded in response. Dragonborn grunted before giving a low but audible whistle. Then shambling out of an alleyway was a group of _Them_, their bodies a sickly ashen grey pallor, their eyes a milky white colour with open and rotting wounds on various parts of their limbs and their clothing torn and ripped in places. Dragonborn then drew his sword with a rasping whisper of metal scraping wood and leather, revealing a dark and smoky blade that rippled with a thousand folds. Saeko stared briefly at the magnificent blade Dragonborn held in his hand; she thought her new katana was a work of art, but Dragonborn's sword made it look like a cheap piece of steel. Drawing her katana from its scabbard and holding it in a traditional kendo stance, Saeko felt the familiar rush of excitement flood her veins like a highly addictive narcotic.

Dragonborn gave another low whistle, this one going for longer and the group of _Them_ surged forward with a collective groan. The first was bisected clean in half by Dragonborn's sword, the second had its head slashed off by Saeko, the third had its arms lopped off then its head cleaved in half and the fourth and fifth were decapitated in one stroke by Dragonborn. The sixth was knocked to the ground by Saeko who then stabbed her sword into its head, piercing its brain or whatever was left of it and the seventh almost snuck up on her when Dragonborn grabbed it by the arm, hefting the wretch up into the air, over and down onto the ground with a wet thud where its skull was crushed by Dragonborn's heavy boot.

As Saeko killed the eighth, a smile on her lips as she relished the battle against _Them_, she turned around to deal with another, only to stop dead at what she saw.

Three children. Three innocent children, each with sickly grey skin, whited out eyes and wounds on their bodies. Saeko could only stare in horror; could she do this? Could she truly bring herself to kill three children who were now a part of _Them_? Saeko continued to stare in horror as one of the three children reached out with a rotting hand, when Dragonborn appeared in front of Saeko and dispatched the children with fast strikes of his sword. Saeko stood there, shocked and lost in her thoughts. Dragonborn shook her shoulder roughly.

"Lady Saeko? Saeko!"

Saeko gave a start and looked at Dragonborn whose armour and sword were spattered with dark sludgy liquid. "It's over," he said to her firmly. "They're all dead now," he added.

Saeko dropped her sword with a clang and fell to her knees, looking at her shaking hands, clenching and unclenching them.

"Lady Saeko? Saeko… are you alright?" Dragonborn asked his voice calm and soothing.

Tears pricked Saeko's eyes as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. "I'm… I'm…" she tried to say through choking sobs. Dragonborn knelt on the ground beside her and embraced her in his arms.

"It's alright. Let it all out," he whispered to her. Saeko wrapped her arms around Dragonborn's neck and gave a wracking sob, her body quivering with the onslaught of emotions inside her. Saeko's inner turmoil coming to the forefront and reminding her what she truly was and what she very nearly did. Dragonborn stroked Saeko's hair, giving gentle soothing noises as though she were a crying child.

After that, Saeko blacked out and woke up a moment later, in an average sized bed. Her sword was resting nearby and seemingly cleaned after the battle. Looking around her, Saeko wondered where she was and if Dragonborn brought her here.

Then entering the room was Dragonborn sans helmet, showing his pale handsome features. His mouth was set in a firm line, but his amethyst-like eyes were kind and unjudging.

"You're awake," he quipped as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her. Saeko glanced away looking embarrassed at what happened earlier. "I think we need to talk," Dragonborn said to her gently. "What happened back there?" he enquired gently.

"The… The…" Saeko tried to form the words, but they wouldn't come.

"The children?" Dragonborn said for her and Saeko nodded, feeling ashamed at such weakness.

"I hesitated to kill them," Saeko managed to say. "It nearly killed me!" she gritted out feeling angry at herself.

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't hesitated to kill them," Dragonborn said to Saeko. "But there's more to this than that, isn't there?" he asked her. Saeko cast her head down, looking at the floor, lost in her memories.

"Saeko." She looked up to see Dragonborn's handsome face, his violet-purple eyes kind and caring even. "If you want to tell me, then tell me. But know that I won't force you to tell me anything if you don't want to," he said gently yet firmly.

Saeko debated on whether she should tell a stranger she'd only met a day before what haunted her mind. But some part of her said that this perfect stranger may understand what she had been through all those years ago and what she still struggled with to this day.

Taking in a deep breath and giving a shaky sigh, she spoke. "Four years ago, I was on my way home from kendo practice. I was attacked on the street by a would-be molester," she said, her eyes having a faraway look to them as the events of that night played out in her mind. "I was scared at first, but I had my bokken with me, and I felt this sudden rush of power overcome me," she recounted.

"I gained the upper hand on my attacker and dealt him a serious injury," Saeko then said. "I was so calm and when I saw him cowering on the ground… I… I…" she tried to form the words.

"What did you do?" Dragonborn coaxed her.

"I kept hitting him!" A hysterical smile was on Saeko's face as she said those words as her self-loathing came to bite her. "His frightened movements were so inviting! I just kept hitting him, over and over!" a perverse giggle issued out of Saeko as she looked at Dragonborn whose face was calm and stoic.

"That's me! That's who I am! Can you not see?" she asked. "The power and control I had of someone else's life in my hands! I loved it!" she gave another dark giggle before breaking down into sobs.

"What happened afterwards?" Dragonborn asked, seemingly undisturbed by Saeko's confession.

"The police let me go and gave me a ride home," Saeko said as tears fell down her cheeks. "But after that night, I realised that there was a side of me that enjoyed inflicting pain and suffering," she added.

Dragonborn placed a hand on Saeko's shoulder and said to her, "Sounds to me like it was a case of self-defence," he said knowingly.

"That's what I try to tell myself," Saeko sobbed out. "But deep down, I'm a monster!" she said and she looked at Dragonborn again. "How does someone like me deserve friendship? Or even love?" she asked.

Dragonborn had a stony look on his features. "I ever tell you the first time I killed someone?" he said to her. Saeko looked at him in askance and he continued, "When I first arrived in Skyrim and was captured with the Stormcloaks, in the wrong place at the wrong time as it were, I was sent to the Helgen to be executed," he told her.

"When the execution was… interrupted by an outside force, I managed to escape in the chaos with a Stormcloak rebel named Ralof," Dragonborn then said. "We made our way into the Helgen castle where I was given an axe and told that we were to escape and kill anyone who stopped us," he added.

"The first person I killed was an Imperial Legionnaire; he couldn't have been any older than 18 or 19 summers. I remembered the moment my axe cleaved into his head, splitting it open and showing his brains."

"I was so shocked at what I did, I was nearly killed by his companion had Ralof not been there. After that, there was no time to think about it, escaping was the only thing on my mind. I don't know how many Legionnaires I killed in my escape from Helgen, but I do know that any who faced died," Dragonborn said.

He then gave a hard look at Saeko, "Do you know how many people I have killed thus far?" he asked her and Saeko shook her head in answer. "I lost count somewhere along the way, but I think somewhere in the region of two to three thousand people I have personally killed," he then said with dispassion in his voice.

Saeko looked at Dragonborn in shock; she didn't know if it was the number of people he had, or the way he said it so dispassionately. Her mouth opened and closed a few times, trying to articulate the words she wanted to express but couldn't.

"When I picked up a blade for the first time and killed some bandits, I felt the power of having their lives in my hands intoxicating, same as you did with your molester," Dragonborn then said. "I tried to deny it and say that it was in self-defence, but the truth was I enjoyed putting them down in the ground. They were better off dead, I said at the time," he added.

"When I joined the Imperial Legion, I killed many Stormcloak rebels because I wouldn't stand for theirs and their leader's bigotry. But, the truth was I was glad to kill them all," Dragonborn said a dark grin crossing his face that almost made Saeko shrink back in fear.

"But, by the time the rebellion was over, a friend I had made in the rebellion, Hadvar, a Legionnaire, had been killed by Ralof in the final battle," Dragonborn then said sombrely. "It made me realise that all the killing had made me lose a good friend and left me empty inside," he added.

"But I couldn't stop fighting. Not then and not now," Dragonborn looked at Saeko with sad tired eyes. "I've killed for duty, I've killed for self-defence and I've killed for money. So, don't ever call yourself monster and give up on yourself, because you don't know what it's like to be a monster like I am!" he declared.

Saeko stared at her friend in shock, seeing someone else entirely. Yet, she felt a profound sense of kinship with him; someone who understood what it was like to have that intoxicating power over other people's lives. Perhaps it was destiny she had met this man who could understand her.

Saeko looked at Dragonborn who looked back at her. The sun was slowly setting, darkening the room as they leaned towards each other.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: Well… did not expect that to happen! Not in the slightest! Not sure if I intended this to happen so fast, but I hope it lays the seeds for Saeko and Dragonborn's relationship (not sure if it can be called that) and how they can understand each other and what they've been through, but I dunno… I mean, I did want Saeko's true nature reveal to be over and done with, but I was hoping to get some character development happening. Oh, well, what's done is done and I hope it was good enough to make the grade.**

**I don't think Saeko and Dragonborn's relationship has reached the more physical/intimate side of things yet, but I think it's getting there. Otherwise, I really don't know. I didn't wanna half-ass this which I think I've already done, but I dunno, I guess I just wanted to get this chapter done and wrote this out.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will see some character development between Saeko and Dragonborn and how the reveal has changed their relationship. Hopefully in a positive way as I feel Saeko has found someone who can understand and perhaps even tell her that such a thing is necessary for survival in the HOTD world.**

**Other than that, not much else to say. So leave a review if you liked this chapter and what you hope to see in the next chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!**

**Kind regards,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
